How to summon a demon using Roblox
((How to summon a demon using Roblox)) by: DATBURGERDONUT there is no known way to undo this in case something fails. Follow these steps carefully or something will happen, it is unknown what will happen if you mess up, so listen carefully. Materials needed: Something pointy to poke your finger with. A computer that can access Roblox. A t.v (doesn't matter how old or new) A bathtub. A pencil and paper. If you see shadowy figures outside of the room you are in, don't worry they are not real. You cannot do this with a partner, or it will not work. If anything goes wrong, just stay up until 3:33 am, with your light on. Do not do this is anyone else's home, because it won't work, or you might release more than one spirit. You must start the summoning at exactly 12:00am. DO NOT RECORD steps: (long process) First things first, you need all the lights to be off. Once that is done, you must go in an attic, 2nd story of house, a basement or a cellar. Do not do this in the 1st story of your house. Once you in a room, turn on the light. Set up your computer, and turn it on. While it's turning on, go to the farthest bathroom away from the room you are in, or your only bathroom. Turn on the faucet for the bath tub. Turn in on so that only a few drips can drip. Then go to the closest tv to the bathroom, and turn it on complete static and mute it. Go back to the room your computer is in. Go onto Roblox. Proceed to this game http://www.roblox.com/games/340002636/Happiest-Land in game It will look like you are in a place that is completely white. You should see a smiley face. Go towards it. You should teleport somewhere else once you get close to it. Listen carefully here. You should be teleported to a place with a sign saying "congrats" in a cheery mood. If you are transported somewhere else, I honestly don't know what to say, but something bad will happen. Anyways go into 1st person mode and face the "congrats" sign. played game Go back into the bathroom. The faucet should not have turned off. It should still be running. There should be a little bit of water in the tub. If it turned off, or there's no water, something has made it to the bathroom before you have. Get the pointy object and poke your finger. Put a small dab of blood in the tub. Go back to the room you were in. If you computer is still on, the demon is in your home. If it's off, you did something wrong, and have not summoned the demon. You can't hear or see the demon. As long as the light in your room is on, you are safe. If you feel a breeze, it's the demon. It wants to play with you. If you hear some words you can't comprehend, just say "No." It is the demon. You might not hear anything though. If you hear something, grab your pen and paper and right it down. ending Right your name backwards on the piece of paper. For example: Richard would be Drahcir on the paper. Walk to the bathroom. While walking to the bathroom, if you hear anything don't turn around, you MIGHT hear something. Drain the blood water you have in the tub. Go back to the room with the light on. Stay in there until 3:33am. Do not fall asleep, and do not talk. 3:33 the demon will HOPEFULLY leave your home, and you may fall asleep and do everything It is unknown whether this will work, but the "person" that sent me this, said it was true. You might try to do this yourself, to see if it's true or not, but you wouldn't really do this, right? right...? Category:Creepy Category:True Category:Entities Category:Demon